The Way things are
by Scorpina
Summary: The Undertaker had woken from a coma a while back. When he learned that he and Kane were truly brothers. But not human. Mark and Glen set out to learn of their family, and understand how they became 'blessed vampires'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Weeks after waking up from the 'coma' Mark went back to work. He was at the arena, when guys came to him. "Mark! Great to see ya man, you lose weight?" asked Paul Wright.  
"Perhaps… where's Glen?" Mark questioned.  
"In the ring" he replied. Mark went to the ring, there was Glen standing there waiting for him.  
"About time!" Glen smirked.  
"I need answers!" Mark insisted. "What really happened to me?" he asked.  
"You're gonna need a seat" Glen replied. Mark got into the ring and sat. Glen took a deep breath. "There was no fire in the first place" he started to explained. "That was a story I put in Louie's mind to throw him off what was really at stake. You had passed out in the middle of the match. It was about 10 years ago. You faced the Big Show, he threw you off the stage, and you hit your head pretty hard on the table. This was back when you looked about 40" he explained.  
"40? Then how come I'm 30!" he demanded.  
"I'm getting to that!" Glen scolded. "When you go into a coma like state, you regain your youth, your looks and your vampire powers. We lose them as we age" Glen stated. "We have been alive for over 300 years Mark."  
"I don't remember anything from my past life!" he explained.  
"I know, it will come in time. But for now. We need to figure out how to stay young without sleeping" Glen insisted.  
"Could that be why we drank blood?" Mark questioned.  
"No, Blood is a myth… I think" Glen replied. "But, I found another source we can feed from, it will take some time to work. The crowd lets out unimaginable amount of energy, energy like that could keep us young forever!"  
"But when wrestling is no longer popular, then what?" Mark asked. Glen thought about it.  
"Blood is starting to sound good at this moment," he explained.  
"We can get it from slaughterhouses and butchers. Since either of us have ever had fresh blood before" Mark suggested. Glen nodded in total agreement.  
"AH HA!" came a voice, the looked. Rico popped out from behind the security wall. "I am telling mister Bischoff on you! You're vampires!" and he ran. Glen rolled his eyes.  
"You think he would learn by now"  
"Wait…. What about Sara? Does she know? And Louie…. How will he take it?" Mark asked.  
"Louie will be a full vampire by the age of 21. Sara doesn't know yet. I made sure that stayed out of her mind." Glen replied.  
"We can walk out in the day," Mark said.  
"We can, we can hold crosses, we aren't cursed to damnation" Glen replied.  
"Then how did we come to be as is?" he demanded Glen.  
"It happened over 10,000 years ago" Glen stated. "Our parents, as far as I know, I didn't know if we have grandparents all were been able to have children… always twins, all the time. There were 2 families of vampires at the time. Clans if you will. The Sharp tooth, and the Nosferatu" he explained. "The families were always at war. They fought over the people that worshiped them and cared from them. Back then, they were gods to these people. The powers we had were very strong. They could change the weather. But as things got more and more violent, the people got worried, finally the families went to war, just before you and I were born. It was right in the middle of a blood bath to which you and I were in the world. The most trusted of the people took us from mother. Right before our home was attacked. She was killed. Father was as well when he tried to defend her, it was horrible." Glen sobbed, he cried for a moment. Mark was talking it all in, bits and pieces came back to him.  
"I'm starting to remember Glen" he replied.  
"We grew up. And traveled the worlds, looking for others like us. We were the only survivors. We went back home by the age of 30 mortal years. There we found our family library, and we devoured every book, reading from front to back to see what we were. We never ate, we slept, but we were so much stronger than any mortal. We learned about our powers. And found our older brother's journal" Glen explained.  
"We had siblings?" Mark asked.  
"40 of them" Glen smirked. "But they are all dead. But there could have been more" he whispered. Mark was intrigued and wanted to learn more about his past life.

Chapter 2

"40 of them all dead?" Mark asked.  
"Yes. And in our oldest brother's diary, he wrote 'our youngest of our family is at last born, but I fear they came into a world too late… for the war isn't going to end till we are all dead. That's why father asked me to get the most trust worthy of the people to take my brothers to a safe haven, I know we will not live long enough to see them grow up. Nor love them the way they should be loved. I left a note for them so they learn about their feeding habits. If you find this Glen, Marcus. Remember your family will always love you'" Glen stated. Mark sobbed, he cried clear tears.  
"Did we ever find the book?" Mark asked.  
"No. We have to look for it still." Glen replied.  
"Where was our old home?" Mark asked.  
"In Greece. In the temples that are now rubble…"  
"Alright!" came Eric Bischoff, he came down the ramp with Rico. "Tell me what the hell is going on!" he demanded. Glen went up to Eric, he put his hand on Eric's head.  
"Forget about it" he ordered, and Eric's eyes were glowing an odd colour. Glen removed his hands. Eric looked at him when the glow vanished.  
"Well, are we all set for tonight?" he asked.  
"Mister Bischoff! He's a vampire!" Rico stated.  
"Rico…. Knock it off!" Eric replied. "Now. I understand you have some issues to work out so take some time off ok?" he asked. Glen nodded. He turned to Mark.  
"Pack your bags bro, we're going to Greece," he said. Mark did just that. He went home, and he packed his bags. He and Glen went outside with their gear.  
"So… how do we get there?" Mark asked. Glen started to float.  
"Not all vampire myths are myths!" he smirked. Mark focused and started to float too! They were off in no time, and no sooner. They made a easy and quick landing in Greece. "There!" Glen pointed to a far off mountain range. They stood in the city. "That's where we were born!" he explained. They took off again for the mountains, they landed in a meadow, there they felt something farmiller. They walked closer and closer, and they came a pone ruins.  
"Home" they moth muttered. They walked to the ruins, and inside, some of the house was still standing after all these years. Glen explored and found the library!  
"MARK!" he called. Mark came racing over, and Glen pulled out a book. "For Glen and Mark" he read. He opened the book, inside were instructions and feeding habits. "They did feed from blood. Once a year. They fed off of livestock and only animals. A large animal kept them well fed for a year…. But we never had a drop of blood!" Glen pondered.  
"Oh yes we have" Mark replied. "When we wrestled someone, and they bleed, we got their blood on us… I think our bodies absorbed it." Mark explained.  
"When drinking the blood once a year, youthful looks and power would remain and grow stronger as time passed." Glen finished. "So that's how we stay young!" he stated.  
"So… what now?" Mark asked. Glen looked around, he notices this switch in the room, near the old fireplace that was still standing, he flicked the switch, and a small door opened. "Whoa! Some of these things still work!" Mark whispered. They both crawled in with ease, till they came to a flap on the tunnel, they went through. They had their backs to the room, when they turned to look…. It was full of gold, jewels, and silver.  
"That family fortune!" they both muttered. They looked through the treasure and they were shocked.  
"We could own the WWE!" Glen smirked.  
"And fire Bischoff!" Mark laughed. They found bags in the room made of strong material. It must be strong since it looked brand new. The fibers weren't rotted away. They filled their pouches and put their gold in their pockets.  
"Glen, what other powers do we have? We can fly, read minds; erase memories, great strength… what else?" Mark asked.  
"We can raise our voices to be as loud as we want to, and soft enough so only we can hear one another. We are telepathic with one another; we can live for thousands of years. And see into people's souls" Glen replied.  
"How strong are we?" Mark asked.  
"As strong as we want to be" Glen explained. "Come, let's see if we can find anything more here" Glen called as they found another hidden passage in the room.****

Chapter 3

Glen and Mark went through all the rooms of the house. Finding old things they barely remembered. Blankets from their cribs… their cribs… and what scared them the most was that there was a skeleton hanging over one cribs. Mark walked up, an image flashed his mind… it was his older brother. There was a note in the crib, it was written in Greek, and it still survived all these years. Glen took it and read it. "To the young masters who may find this later. Your brother died as we got you out of the house, he defended your crib as if it was his life. He pied with his life, so you may live. Honour him, and bury him in the mountains to where your family lived. Pay tribute, for he was the last to die in your family." Glen read. They went around the house, they were amazed to how well preserved some items were, they found silk blankets, and wrapped their brother's body in it. "You think this stuff would decay?" Glen asked. They covered the body and took it outside; Glen dug a hole with his bare hands. And it was deep enough; they carefully put their brother in the grave. And covered him with the soil.  
"Dear brother, who died for us so we may live, bless you. And may you rest in peace" Mark said, Glen said the same.  
"Amen" they said, they bit their wrists, and let their blood fall on the grave. Glen went inside, and got the crib. He placed it over the grave, and put it in fairly deep.  
"This way we know where he rests" Glen replied. Mark nodded. The explored what was left of the house, most of it had become part of the mountain. Glen's cell phone went off. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Glen, where the hell are you and Mark?" it was Vince.  
"Uh Vince…. We're just… at a bar… why?" Glen asked.  
"You expect Raw to go on without you!" he bellowed. Glen had to turn his phone the other way. Vince was shattering his eardrums.  
"Vince. Mark and I will be there in a moment" Glen replied and hung up.  
"Damn vampire hearing, I could hear him from here!" Mark stated.  
"Yeah, we got to head back" Glen replied. He and Mark took off, and in no time. They were at the arena. Mark and Glen landed, when they heard.  
"I KNEW IT! SEE I TOLD YOU" They looked up, it was Rico, Bischoff and Triple H.  
"Damn! It is true!" Hunter muttered.  
"Damn it" Glen hissed. "I can only erase memories once a week on a person!"  
"Why is that?" Mark asked.  
"If I did it more than once, I could kill them!" he replied.  
"Oh" Mark growled. Eric, Triple H and Rico came running down the stairs, and came face to face with Mark and Glen.  
"Care to do some explaining!" demanded Eric.  
"What's there to explain?" Glen asked.  
"Don't BS it Glen! Look we saw you fly!" Hunter shot back. "I guess we weren't so far off with that Katie Vick story line after all… VAMPIRE!" he hissed at them. That just boiled Glen up inside.  
"Look… we weren't flying!" Glen said through his clenched teeth, but hid his fangs.  
"Don't lie, I got it all on tape!" Rico smirked. As he held up the video camera. Mark was trying to think of something fast. He noticed something on the roof… It caught his eye. He could make it out. Glen felt something too.  
"What is it? What are you 2 looking at?" Eric demanded. Something swooped behind them, Eric turned white. Glen and Mark looked behind them, a wrinkled, and very ill looking vampire stood there!  
"AAAHHH!" they screamed, all but Glen and Mark. The other ran inside. Glen looked in the creature's eyes.  
"Brother?" he asked.  
"Glen?…. Mark?… You're alive!" he cried and hugged them tightly. Glen hugged back. Mark wasn't sure.  
"How did you survive? I though we buried you?" Glen asked.  
"You did. Your blood that you dripped on my grave healed me. But I need to feed to restore my image… I look like a corpse!" he laughed.  
"We know were you can feed!" Mark said, still unsure. His brother smiled.  
"Do not be scared of me dear brother. I am here, we are the only ones left. So… where is this feeding?" asked their brother. Glen took him to the local butcher shop. Glen went in asking for all the blood they gathered during the day.  
"You're not from a round here are you?" the owner asked.  
"Naw, I'm with the WWE, we need to make a match look really bloody" Glen lied. The owner nodded, he gave him 3 vats.  
"Need a trolley?" he asked. Glen lifted 2 by himself!  
"Naw, I'm good!" Glen walked outside, his brother hid in the dark alley. Glen gave him the 2 vats. He drank one, his hair and skin were looking human once more, when he drank the other. He looked human.  
"Need the third?" Glen asked.  
"Yes, I need my youth" the brother explained who looked like a 60 year old. Glen went back and got the third, the hungry brother gulped it, and looked 30. He had Glen's eyes, and smile. Mark's hair and nose, he looked like a blend of both. "My brothers!" he grinned as he hugged them whole-heartedly.  
"We don't know your name!" Glen explained.  
"It's Marius" he replied. Which shocked them both.  
"Marius?" they asked.

Chapter 4

"Why so shocked about my name?" he questioned.  
"Marius is the name of a vampire written by Anne Rice" Mark explained.  
"Anne Rice?" he questioned, Glen nodded. "That would be interesting and a quirk of faith, a vampire named after me? In a book?" he smirked.  
"How old are you Marius?" Glen asked.  
"7,894 and counting… I suppose my age has reset since I was brought back to life. So… one hour?" he asked with a slight smirk.  
"Naw, we'll keep you your age. We have much to learn about our powers. Can you teach us?" Glen asked. Marius smiled.  
"Of course… now, about that… videotape?" he asked. "What is it?" he questioned.  
"It's a machine that can record your image, so it recorded us flying" Mark explained. "They will expose us to the world" Glen explained. "We will be shunned from society"  
"No… You won't" Marius replied, with their great speed they went to the arena. Marius was very confident, he walked the halls, guys muttered.  
"Mark and Glen got a brother?" whisperer Big Show.  
"They must look at him!" replied Brock Lesner. Marius went to the ring; Eric was about to call the crew in the back to play the tape. Marius walked in the ring.  
"Who the hell are you?" Eric demanded.  
"I am Marius" he replied. "And I think you have something that could hurt Kane and the Undertaker's image I believe, I am their older brother" he explained.  
"Well I don't care what you are I just know that Kane and Undertaker are vamp…." Eric began to go into a trans, Mark and Glen watch with interest, as Eric stood there, frozen. He didn't move or anything!  
"You know what? I don't even remember what I was going to do. As for the tape, give it to Marius. And have him destroy it" Marius said, he snapped his fingers, and Eric said those exact words!  
"Whoa!" Glen grinned. "Mind control!"  
"That's interesting" Mark replied, Marius walked into the locker room with the tape in hand.  
"Amazing" Glen smirked. Marius used his powers, the tape was ablaze.  
"I need to know something" Mark insisted. Marius sat down. "Who was this other family we feuded with… and how were we the only ones that lived?" Mark asked.  
"I figured you would as me this dear brother. All of you sit. And I shall explain." Marius stated.  
"We are sitting" Glen replied. Marius sat.  
"We were the Nosferatu family. We were the ones that looked after the people. We were the law makers of the time," he explained.  
"Law makers?" Glen and Mark asked.  
"The guilty were killed by us, we drank the blood of the guilty," he explained farther. "That was father's job, and he did it to the fullest, and most honest extent of the law" Marius explained. "Glen was to talk father's place as the law maker"  
"Me? Why?" Glen asked.  
"You have used your judgment well since I have seen you. And you were destined for this. It was your calling"  
"What about me?" Mark asked.  
"You were to be the one that apprehended them. If you saw a crime committed, and a witness agreed with you. You got to pass judgment then and there. Glen would have been for more serious cases"  
"What did you do?" Glen asked.  
"Wrote all that took place, I was the recorder. But this is when the feud started to happen. The Sharp-tooth family took exception to our way of life; they were the ones that collected the tax from the people…. They taxed them greatly it was horrible. Families starved, many were turned to crime to feed their families. We took pity on them, brothers of ours left to make money as traders in other cities and countries. Every time they came back with a huge sum of money… the Sharp-tooth took the money… they raised the taxes more and more. Father had enough, he warned them to change their ways, or there would be problems, they took it as a threat. And attacked us. They killed 4 of our older brothers, and 7 sisters…. They killed them on the spot when they stepped out of the wall of our temple. They killed in cold blood, father fought back, as did our brothers. Many died in trying to save and avenged the people. This is when the weakness was discovered; they could only come out at night. Father killed half of the family in the day. Nighttimes they retaliated. We were all sacred. This was the night you and Glen were conceived." He explained.  
"Damn…. I miss mom and I wish I met her and dad," Glen cried. Marius held him close.   
"You are more like father than you think," he explained. "You are his very image he was"  
"Really?" Glen asked.  
"But of course!" he replied. "And Mark, you are very much like mother" Marius explained. Marius turned to the door, Chris Jericho stood there. He was shocked, and gulped his pride.  
"Vampires?… You're all vampires?" he asked.  
"Yes" Marius replied.  
"Amazing. And you drink blood? And hunt at night? Sleep in coffins!" he asked.  
"Young Jericho sit here, and listen to my tale!" Marius said nicely.  
"You won't hurt me will you?"  
"No, come sit. If you are willing to keep an open mind and an open heart, we wouldn't mind the company" Marius replied. Jericho sat.  
"Vampire and mortals have lived in harmony. Our family did. That is why it wasn't hard when you were born Mark, Glen that people took you in instantly without hesitation. They were willing to die for you!" he replied.  
"Mark… Glen… you lost your entire family?" Jericho asked. They nodded. Glen was still crying.  
"Perhaps it's best we call it night for you Glen" Marius asked.  
"I can't sleep now. Since I know what happened to mom and dad!" he cried. Marius stood up. He motioned Mark to as well. He stretched Glen out on the couch, and sanged to him.  
"Sun will rise, days will past.  
Things in life aren't met to last.  
My children are safe, soon to be.  
Peace will come, hate will never be.  
I many not be here, but you will know.  
I will stay with you forever.  
And you know, you can always see.  
I will protect you, my son you'll always be" Marius sanged. Mark looked at him oddly. Glen was asleep.  
"Mom sanged that to us!" Mark whispered.  
"That she did, so you and Glen wouldn't cry as you were taken out of the temple and the people saving you weren't killed" Marius replied.  
"Damn… now I feel bad for all the times I made fun of Kane" Chris sighed.  
"Don't worry Chris, come. We must let him rest" Marius stated as they snuck out of the room, leaving Glen to rest.

Chapter 5

Mark and Jericho were outside of the room as Marius closed the door. Once that happened. Triple H and Ric Flair confronted them.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hunter demanded from Marius.  
"I am who I am, who are you?" Marius replied.  
"Shut up! You just blew away the most incredible piece of evidence I had against Kane and Taker!" he hissed. "You freaks shouldn't even be here!"  
"Hunter, back off!" Jericho warned.  
"Or what? You gonna cry all over me? Whaa! Whaa! Mister King of the world" Hunter smirked.  
Marius had had enough. He grabbed Hunter by the belt and lifted him off the ground.  
"You leave my brothers alone, you dare go near them, or harm them. Your ass is mine!" warned Marius. Marius left. Mark wondered were he was going. But decided not to follow.

Meanwhile…  
Vince was signing some documents when Marius stood in the room. He shocked Vince. Vince gasped in surprise. "What do you want?" Vince demanded.  
"A contract, I wish to work here" Marius replied. Vince looked at him in the eyes; Vince saw the same look Mark gave him when Mark joined the WWE.  
"All right. Welcome to the WWE" he replied. Marius didn't want to join the WWE for the money. He wanted to be with Glen and Mark, he walked out. He ran into Brock Lesner. Marius recognized the look. He had the family stare.  
"You came from Rome didn't you?" Marius asked.  
"I thought all those tales my grandma told me were myths. We served a vampire race…. But I see it's true" he whispered.  
"How do you know me?" Marius asked. Brock went into his locker room. He came back with a pendent. Marius examined it and he smiled. "The black diamond… We left it one Glen's neck…"  
"I thought those 2 were just weird when I first saw them, but then remembered what my grandma told me. You were that of the fair family!" he whispered.  
"Yes, your family helped us well. Your great, great, great grand father saved my brothers, I am forever in debt to your family"  
"But you were the ones that died trying to set us free from the tyrants" Brock shot back. "Your family died in cold blood… all for what? They wanted power and money. You wanted law and order, for everyone to live happily and safely with one another. To be in peace, you succeeded…. But we lost our great rulers. My ancestors mourned your deaths. You died for them, and they nearly died without you" Brock replied.  
"We you're here are you not?" Marius asked. He and Brock went back to see Mark and Jericho. Jericho was talking.  
"I never knew vampire really lived… Mark this is amazing!"  
"I know. But where to go from here is the question" Mark replied.  
"We tell your wife everything, and make her one of us" Marius replied. Mark was shocked by the news.  
"NO! You can't!" he cried.  
"Can, and have to. If she is to have your children from now on… It's the only a matter of time Mark. We have to!" Marius ordered.  
"How?" Jericho asked.  
"We don't kill to make vampires, they submit. We do drink a small amount of their blood, and they drink ours. After they must tell us they want to join us, they drink a small amount of our blood, and the family chants. 'We welcome you with open arms, in our hearts and family in the stars. May you live in happiness with your new life, you that of Sara… Mark's wife' and that is all" Marius explained.  
"What about guys who just want to be vampires?" Jericho asked.  
"Same thing, just that you aren't a wife, but befriend of the family, and now a brother" Marius explained.  
"Can I be a vampire?" Jericho asked.  
"Not now. You have yet to understand why we are the way we are, once you do. We will let you know" Marius explained, he walked into the locker room. The guys looked in, Glen was cuddled on the couch. As if he was being held. Marius stood over him. He just smiled. Brock and Jericho watched as with great ease, he lifted Glen. He walked out with Glen in his arms.  
"Wait!" Mark whispered. "You don't know where the hotel is!"  
"No… But I know where our house is… come, follow me" Marius replied. Mark was shocked; he knew were the house was? What was he talking about? Could there be more than just them alive? Mark's mind was racing, he needed answers, and he needed them soon!


	2. Chapter 6 the family

Chapter 6

Jericho and Brock went with Marius and Mark. Jericho couldn't help but feel sorry for Glen. No mother, no father. He and Mark grew up all alone. They went to a rental car, and the drove off. "So… where is this house?" Jericho asked.  
"You shall see soon" Marius replied. The pulled into a cemetery and got out. Mark looked around.  
"Please don't tell me it's a coffin!" he begged. They went to a fairly large crypt. Marius went to a wall, and moved a brick, a hidden wall! They walked inside, it was a lighten hallway. Soon they came to a huge wooden door, Marius turned to Mark.  
"Knock on it, and state who you are and what family you are" he instructed. Mark knocked 2.  
"I am Marcus of the Nosferatu. I am that of the blood!" he bellowed. The door opened, and it opened to a HUGE room, it looked like a mansion.  
"Whoa" whispered Jericho. They walked in farther, and inside where 4 young women, and 6 men. All looked simaller… all had some of Mark and Glen's looks. They chatted among themselves, till they heard the door close. They looked back, and gasped.  
"Marius?… MARIUS!" they all cheered. Then their eyes were on Mark. The all came over, felt his face and looked into his eyes.  
"No… it's can't be!" they whispered.  
"I'm Marcus …. But my friends call me Mark" Mark stated. His sisters cried and his brothers wept with happiness.  
"Our baby brother, alive… wait… what about Glen?" one asked. Marius showed them the sleeping Glen in his arms.  
"He had problems sleeping, and he's been stirring." Marius replied. He took Glen and placed him in one of the rooms. The girls followed and they sanged the lullaby to him. Jericho was stunned.  
"They sing like angels" he explained.  
"That's one of our gifts as vampires, we can change our voices to sound serious, and soft enough to sing" Marius explained. Mark was still crowed by his brothers, all making a fuss to how big he's gotten, how strong he will be.  
"I don't think I have gotten your names" Mark explained. They smiled to him. Marius walked out.  
"Mark, this is Ramses, Lestat, Kyba, Armand, Oz, and Viper, " He explained.  
"Why is it that we are all named after vampires from a book?" Mark demanded.  
"Because, we let her!" shot back Kyba. "Except me, shesh!"   
"Also maybe just a convenient" replied Armand.  
"So… who's the oldest out of all of us?" Mark asked.  
"Marius" everyone replied. The girls walked out.  
"Glen is so sweet when he's sleeping! Such a baby!" one girl giggled.  
"He's not a baby!" Mark shot back.  
"I met he sleeps like one!" she replied with a smirk.  
"I feel like a fish out of water" Jericho muttered to Brock.  
"Same here"  
"Don't feel bad boys!" Ramses explained. "You are welcomed to our family any time!"  
"You live underground!" Jericho explained.  
"You boys don't understand, this is the 4 floor of the basement!" smirked Lestat.  
"Basement?" Questioned Mark, Jericho and Brock.  
"Yes. And once little brother wakes up. We will take you upstairs" They waited a while, Glen finally woke up.  
"Glen! Oh look at you!" his sisters gushed, and they all crowded him. Glen was confused.  
"Meet our sisters and brothers." Marius grinned. Glen smiled and hugged all of them.  
"We're not alone!" he grinned.  
"Come, we must show you upstairs!" grinned Lestat. They went up a HUGE stairwell, and it was a long climb.  
"I get a work out just doing this!" Brock laughed as he jogged up the stairs. Jericho was getting out of breath.  
"Damn… how much more?" he asked.  
"Not long, come, keep going!" called Ramses. They finally made it to a door, and there Kyba opened it. It led to a large room, full of art, statues, antique rugs, and weapons on the walls as decorations!  
"What is this place?" Jericho asked.  
"The hallway of the living room" smirked one of the girls.  
"Claudia's idea" replied Kyba.  
"Yep!" smirked Claudia who had the same length hair Glen does, but not wavy. They explored the room, shocked at all the priceless antiques.  
"This stuff is worth a fortune!" Jericho explained. Claudia started to take a liking to him.  
"We are very rich Chris Jericho, we could buy the WWE 100 times over" explained Kyba. "But we keep to ourselves, we have been using our money to track down family member we think had survived. As Marius explained, we had siblings that traveled the world in trade." He continued.  
"How did you find us?" asked Glen.  
"We have watched you on TV. You haven't changed a bit baby brother. Oh we are so glad we found you!" cried Ramses. He hugged Glen again.  
"I don't mean to sound like a brat… But why are you more glad to see him than me?" Mark demanded sounding jealous.  
"Glen was to be head of the family if father died. He is the youngest, and the baby of the family. We wanted to help mom raise him. He was the last child mom was going to have either way" Claudia explained.  
"Last child?" Glen asked.  
"Our family has a way of reproduction Glen. We are limited to 100 children. You were the 101 child… which was a miracle to begin with." Marius explained.  
"Which child were you?" Mark as Marius.  
"The first born…" Marius replied. "Mark you were going to be in father's place if Glen didn't survive. But since Glen lived, you are second in command of the house hold"  
"Really?" Mark asked.  
"Yes, that's the rule!" replied Lestat. Glen smiled, his sisters led him to the living room, and they sat him down, and sat next to him. They all just wanted to hug him. Mark smiled, he had found his family.  
"You, Sara and Louie shall move in at once!" Marius ordered.  
"At once? But we travel all the time Marius!" Mark explained.  
"We have more than one home here!" Marius laughed. Mark was shocked. He had found his family. And now… his life was going to change. But how much? Brock and Jericho were standing in the living room like lost puppies.  
"Perhaps we ought to go?" Jericho suggested. Claudia shot off her seat, and in a blink she stood next to Jericho.  
"NO!… no you mustn't!" she begged.  
"No don't leave!" begged her sister Sky. She latched on to Brock's arm. As Claudia latched on to Jericho. They sat them down.  
"The WWE is going bankrupt" Marius said out of the blue.  
"What?" Mark and Glen demanded.  
"Yeah, I read it in Vince's eyes. They are going out of business."  
"We have to do something, many of the guys support their families this way!" Glen stated.  
"Is that your order dear brother?" questioned Armand.  
"Hell yeah!" Glen replied.  
"So be it" replied Armand….

Chapter 7

Days later, Vince held a meeting for the WWE staff. "Ok, I understand that you all have hear about the WWE going bankrupt… well that's all changed, someone has brought the WWE" Vince explained, whispers were heard.  
"Oh man, we have no idea who we are working for now!" whispered Angle.  
"Yeah this sucks" Muttered Matt Hardy.  
"So allow me to introduce you to your new boss…. Glen" Vince called, making Glen shocked, the guys were too!  
"GLEN?" they demanded. Glen took to the stage.  
"Uh…. Hi" he said. "I… uh… well… oh… I ain't no good with speeches" he said, the others laughed. "Well… I guess… You're all hired… but I am leaving the WWE in Mark's hands. He's been here longer than me. So Mark…." Glen called. Mark took to the stage.  
"Alright. So the WWE is in my hand now huh?" he asked. He turned to Vince. "You're staying!" he ordered. "But I am running the shows!" Mark grinned. "Gods I love this!" he smirked. Triple H hated the idea. Mark and Glen running things, he turned to Flair. "Let's get one of those fu cameras!" he whispered. "We'll catch them yet" he smirked. Flair smiled.  
"You got it champ. Once camera coming up" he replied, he got up to leave. Just as everyone else did, Hunter smiled. Triple H followed Glen out; Hunter detoured to the catering room where Flair had the camera.  
"Ready?" he asked. Flair nodded as he hid the camera and hid….

Elsewhere…  
Glen walked with his brother Marius. Marius told him about a surprise. Glen followed. He walked into the locker room; there were his brothers, sisters and Mark. Mark handed him a bottle, of thick red liquid.  
"What is this?" Glen asked.  
"The blood of father. This is part of the ritual you must do in order to get his powers" Marius explained. "He left this so you would drink it when you were older. When you do. You will not change after the transformation, and have father's powers" he continued, he looked at all of his siblings, who nodded. He looked at Mark. Mark nodded. Glen took the bottle and drank. He felt his legs go numb, and his body. But he knew he had to keep going and drank the whole bottle down. He dropped it, and moaned.  
"OOOooo!" he cried, his body ached. His stomach cringed. "It's….. Painful!" he cried.  
"It's ok, it won't last long!" Insisted Armand. Glen felt the pain for 3 more minutes, and then it started to stop. He grew quite larger than before. He was taller, and looked a lot stronger.  
"The very image of father himself… except for the stomach" smirked Claudia. Glen smirked. Marius gave Glen some new clothing, he tried them on, and it fit his new size. Black pants and red shirt.  
"Whoa…. I feel so different now…. Why is it only I that could drink father's blood?" he asked.  
"If we tried, we would have died," explained Kyba. "You were meant to take father's place"  
"I shall do my best" Glen promised. His stomach growled. "I need something to eat. I'll be right back" he explained and walked out the door. Mark smiled.  
"I many not know what dad was like…. But I'm glad he lives on in Glen" Mark stated. Marius put his arm around his brother.  
"You are learning dear brother. You're learning well!" he laughed.

At the catering room.  
Hunter was at the table munching on some food waiting for Glen. "Damn how long does it take for Glen's stomach to get the munchies!" he hissed to himself. Just ask Kane walked in, having no idea that Glen heard what he just said. Glen started packing food on his plate, Hunter started at how large Glen has gotten.  
"Looking for something?" Glen asked.  
"How the hell did you get so big?" Hemsley demanded.  
"Growth spurt I guess" Glen smirked. He noticed something in Hunter's eyes. "Why didn't you say you were abused by your relatives?" he questioned. Hunter's eyes widen… he was silent.  
"Wha… What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"You're uncles… they abused you" Glen replied.  
"No…No they didn't" Hunter denied.  
"Come now it's obvious!" Glen replied. "It's in your eyes! Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone" Glen promised.  
"If you do. I won't tell anyone you're a vampire," Hunter stated.  
"Sounds fair to me. Oh… Make sure Ric promises too. Being under the table and all" Glen asked and walked out with his food. Ric came out from under the table.  
"He KNEW!" he demanded.  
"Yeah… We got that on tape?" asked Hunter"  
"Yep!" Ric replied with a smirk.  
"Good. Bring it to the guys in the back. Make sure they play it" Hunter stated. "Tonight. Will be Glen's last night in the WWE!" he smirked and walked out to go to the ring….

Chapter 8

Glen knew Hunter's plan all along. Glen beat him to the ring, and got on the mic. "I want to make an announcement!" he called. "I am not a normal guy. Yes, I'm a freak… but the kind of freak I am… well… Usually scares people. You see. I'm a vampire!" Glen said flat out. The crowd was in whispers. "I do feed from blood at times, but not human blood! I can go out in the sunlight, extremely strong, and I can do amazing things… Like this!" Glen started to float! The crowd was shocked. "There's a reason to why I am doing this… I am looking for any other members of my family. Of the Nosferatu family… and I am looking from any survivors of my brothers and sisters!" he called into the camera. "I am the youngest. I am Glen who is looking for you!" he called. Hunter came out in a fit.  
"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" he bellowed. "Why! Why expose yourself?" he demanded.  
"You were gonna expose me either way! I rather do it honestly than to have someone else expose me!" Glen shot back. "You have no idea to what power I have, you have no clue to what I am capable of… You have no idea to what hell I have gone through Hunter!" Glen sobbed. "My mother was killed after my birth, my father was killed trying to protect me… Most of my family is dead, thanks to greedy vampires that were harming the people my family protected!" Glen was in tears. "You have no idea!"  
"That's a bunch of bull!" Hunter yelled. Hunter got in the ring and got in Glen's face. Glen had it. Hunter needed to know what his family had been through. He grabbed Hunter's neck and bit him. Drinking a mouthful of his blood. Glen then bit his wrist and forced Hunter to drink. Hunter got a mouthful and swallowed. Hunter saw images of Glen's family being slaughtered, people being killed and the loneliness he felt when it was just Mark and himself in the world. He saw when Glen went back to Greece how he saw Marius' skeleton clinging to his crib for dear life. Glen dropped Hunter. Hunter was shocked to what happened, and felt a change in him. He grew fangs, and he sensed something about Glen. He felt his powers. And it was tremendous! Hunter fell to the mat, and went to a corner in fear!  
"NO!… Please… don't hurt me! Please?" he begged. Glen walked up to Hunter.  
"Now you know… And you will know more as time passes" Glen whispered, he left Hunter in the ring. Glen went to the back. Marius was waiting for him.  
"Was there a reason to that?" Marius asked.  
"He had to see the suffering we had suffered, and he needed to know I was no longer the same man I once was" Glen replied. Hunter finally made it to the back, he kept his distance, and even Marius himself was a treat to Hunter.  
"Don't worry, we aren't gonna harm you" Marius promised.  
"Will… will you help me?…. I'm scare," Hunter whispered. Glen nodded.  
"You will learn our ways. And you will understand now" Glen replied. Glen went to his locker room with Marius and Hunter. Flair caught up to Hunter.  
"Champ! I got the tape all hooked up…. You look sick!" Ric noted as he looked at Hunter. "What happened to you?" he demanded.  
"Don't ask" Hemsley replied, and followed Glen.  
"Why are you following that freak?" he demanded. "Look at him… what did he do to you?"  
"Ric… he showed me all what he want through we need to back off from him. He's been through enough. SO back off. He's much stronger than he looks now. And I need his help" Hunter explained.  
"Whoa… why him? You got me!"   
"Ric…." Marius' voice said chillingly, he put his head on Flair's head. "Forget about it, it's normal around here. Whatever you say goes champ" Marius said, and Flair mimicked those words! Flair walked away. Hunter was amazed.  
"Damn" he whispered. He walked into the locker room. He was shocked to see Brock and Jericho there, being cuddled by 2 of Kane's sisters…. Except Hunter didn't know it at the time. "Whoa" he whispered.  
"Guys… and Ladies, this is Hunter" Glen stated to the other people. One of the girls took interest.  
"Hi… I'm Starfire" she grinned.  
"Hunter… Hunter Hurst Hemsley" Hunter replied. "Or you can call me Triple H" he smirked, Glen smirked when Hunter blushed.  
"You know, it's not everyday my brother accepts someone into the family like this" she grinned.  
"Brother?" Hunter asked.  
"Glen!" she explained.  
"He's your brother?" he demanded.  
"They are all family Hunter. Besides, you would want to be part of the family. They are great people… well… vampires" Jericho smirked as Claudia snuggled right into him.  
"So… we have 3 weddings to prepare for?" Marius whispered to Glen.  
"Defiantly" Glen replied. Mark grinned, just as Ramses walked in with Sara and Louie.  
"What's all this?" Sara asked. Mark stood up, he looked at Sara.  
"We need to talk. Sara I haven't been fully honest with you. I'm not human, I'm a vampire. And this is my family" Mark explained. Sara was shocked. "And we want you to join us" Mark explained to her. Sara was shocked  
"Me… a vampire?" she asked.  
"You do not drink blood all the time, we drink once a year or to restore something we had lost. If we get harmed, we drink blood to heal. But once Glen has become immortal, we would not need to worry about it. What do you say Sara? We accept you" Marius asked. Sara looked at Mark, she looked scared, and Mark could understand that though. He smiled at him.  
"What do I need to do?" she asked.  
"Come here Sara. And you shall be one of us" Glen replied.  
"You can do Brock and Jericho if you are ready brother" Explained Armand.  
"You 2 ready to join the family?" Glen asked.  
"What the hell!" replied Jericho. He went up to Glen too. Brock followed.  
"Count me in" he replied.  
"I'm gonna need a long nap after this" Glen moaned as he tilted Sara's neck to the side, and began to drink…..

Chapter 9

Meanwhile in the streets of New York.  
A homeless man wondered through the streets, he stood in front of WWE the World, and looked in the window, a TV was showing raw, his acute hearing heard every word. And he looked the man named Kane eyes. It was him! "Baby Glen?" he whispered in shock, he dirty appearance made him stared at by the people on the streets. Another joined him. "Isis... Look!" he pointed out. The other looked.  
"Baby Glen! Alive!" he cheered. "Jem, you know what this mean?"  
"Yes. We have family alive… and one is close by!" he whispered sensing a presents. He turned to the entrance, Kyba walked out. Kyba looked and saw the 2 men. And recognized them right away!  
"Isis?…. Jem?" he demanded.  
"Kyba?" they asked. They embraced each other in pure happiness. "What happened to you brothers! You were the wealthiest people and best traders of the land… why are you living on the streets?" Kyba demanded.  
"Times changed, and we couldn't keep up. We slept for many years… but our money was taken from our hiding place. And we couldn't keep up, we have been on the streets for ages" Isis explained.  
"Come, I will get you clean clothing, some food, and we shall meet up with the others" Kyba instructed.  
"Others?" they asked.  
"Yes. More of us have survived!" Kyba explained.

In England…  
"It can't be!" whispered a young woman, she got on the phone.  
"Hello?" came a deep voice.  
"Brother Look at your TV!" she ordered, she waited a moment, and then the reply she knew she was going to get.  
"By gods… they live!" he cheered.  
"Yes they live. Cyro, we must go!" she explained.  
"I agree Athena, pack up, we are going to America" he ordered.

In Rome.  
"He lives…. Most of them live" a man whispered in his chair. He stood up and went to an album he kept. He had one picture. They were 3 babies in the pictures. "My triplet brother lives… they both live!" he grinned. He held the picture close to him. "My brothers, I am coming" he whispered. He left his apartment, and took off in flight to find his brothers.

Back in the states.  
Glen sat on the couch tied from the transformations. Brock, Jericho and Sara were stunned with their new powers and being. "I feel so alive!" Jericho grinned.  
"I have never felt power like this… and the way I see things now" Brock explained. Sara was just looking around.  
"What about Louie?" she asked.  
"he will be full vampire by the age of 21" Glen replied as he slowly closed his eyes to rest. Marius put a blanket over Glen.  
"Let him be, he is very tired" he explained.

Outside of the locker room…  
Eric Bischoff stood there, he looked at the door with concentrated hate. "You killed my father since I killed your brother Marius…. YOU were the one that started the war between our families. Not me… You should have kept your brother in place… You are gonna pay Nosferatu. All of you are gonna pay. You killed all of my family… I'm gonna kill all of your family!" he hissed. Eric's eyes turned blood red, and his fangs were bared. "I Eric Sharp-tooth vow on my father's grave. That you Nosferatu will all be finished!" he hissed and left.

Back inside….  
Marius and the other siblings were shaken up, they felt a farmiller presents.  
"Sharp-tooth" Marius whispered.  
"One lives?" demanded Claudia.  
"Yes… and he's the strongest of them all" Marius replied. He looked down at Glen. "They cursed us before we killed the head father of the Sharp-tooth" Marius explained.  
"Curse?" Mark asked.  
"If Glen doesn't have a child by the next full moon after his rightful place in the family has been established… we shall all die" Marius explained. Mark gulped, he knew that wasn't good. Since the next full moon was in 5 days! No one knew what to do... and no one knew Terri Runnels was listening in from the outside of the door!

Chapter 10

After an hour's rest, Glen woke up feeling much better. Just as there was a knock on the door. It was Goldust… Or Dustin Runnels. "Hey Goldust. What can we do for you?" Glen asked.  
"It's Terri, she would like to talk to you," he explained.  
"About what? Is this for an interview?" he questioned, Dustin thought quickly.  
"Yes!" he lied. Glen nodded in agreement, and went with Dustin after telling everyone he was leaving for a moment. He walked down the hall.  
"What is this really about? You ain't gonna be staking me are you?" Glen asked.  
"No" he replied. "It's just that… well... You'll see soon enough!" he explained. He walked into Terri's locker room with Dustin; the room was full of candles. And Terri was sitting on a bed in a reviling outfit.  
"Glen…." She said sweetly.  
"Terri… what's this about?" Glen asked.  
"I heard everything Glen… I want to help you," she explained.  
"Help me?" Glen questioned.  
"She over heard your family talk about a cruse of some sort that is on you. If you don't have children in the next 5 days, you die…. Everyone in your family dies." Dustin explained. "Terri told me, and she told the other guys we trust. We want to help you. We know how much your family means to you. And you're a great guy… And we all want to see Taker do a Taker-a-roonie, and if something happens you and him, we ain't never gonna see it!" Dustin smirked. Glen smiled back.  
"I know about the curse, I didn't want anyone to be forced on the issue," Glen explained.  
"I'm not being forced Glen. I am offering myself to you" Terri said getting off the bed. She hugged him. "I care too much for you to see you harmed or worst" she explained, Glen looked to Dustin. He nodded in agreement with Terri.  
"I am not jealous!" he replied. "But I will claim the children are mine, so if this… family feud gets out of hand, Terri and I will take care of them. And Booker!" he vowed. Glen nodded.  
"Ok… ok… You win Terri" Glen stated. He went over and sat on the bed. Dustin walked out, and locked the door behind them. Terri got on the bed next to him, and gently pushed Glen down on the bed. She began to kiss him, and strip him….

Back in the locker room…  
"Where is he?" Marius pondered. "Glen should have been back from the interview by now, we need to get him a women so he could have kids!" Marius stated.  
"How long does it take?" asked Mark.  
"It takes 1 day for the children to be born, and 3 days for them to fully mature" Marius replied.  
"Damn" Jericho muttered.  
"I've just noticed something… Does everyone in your family have a twin?" Hunter asked. Marius nodded.  
"All but Glen and Mark, they are a triplet. And no one in our family besides Glen and father have wavy hair" he continued.  
"Is that how you knew Glen was to take over the family?" Brock asked.  
"Yes." Marius replied. Sara and Louie sat with Mark.  
"Dad… this is SO COOL!" Louie grinned. "I'm a vampire with cool powers! This is sweet!" Louie grinned.  
"And we will train you on them" Marius promised.  
"Sweet!" Louie felt like a kid in a candy store. 6 hours had passed when Glen returned.  
"Where have you been?" Armand demanded.  
"Taking care of something" Glen replied. "I have come to the conclusion. If we are to stop Eric, the only way of doing so is through a battle. A fight to the finish" Glen stated.  
"Brother no! He is too powerful!" cried Claudia.  
"It's the only way. It must be done…. I am going to challenge Eric" Glen replied, as he got up to leave. Leaving the family shocked.


	3. Chapter 11 Challange accepted

Chapter 11

Glen went out to the ring, Eric was waiting. "So… this is going to end?" Eric asked. Glen nodded.  
"Yes… a fight to the death!" Glen called. He took his mask off, and looked at Eric. The crowd erupted in cheers... "Not as Kane… But as Glen… Glen Nosferatu!" Glen called.  
"And I shall fight you as Eric Sharp-tooth not as Eric Bischoff… But let me show you something first Glen… 3 MINUTES!" Eric bellowed. Rosie and Jamul came in the ring. And they looked at Eric. "You boys have been great…. But you are no longer needed!" and with great speed. Eric bit Rosie's neck. Drinking his blood, the caught Jamul who suffered the same faith. Both men were down, Glen ran into the ring and checked on the 2. They were barely alive.  
"Oh gods… what has he done!" Eric had vanished.  
"You see Glen! I get my strength from other's blood. Ask everyone in WCW! Where do you get yours?" Eric's voice echoed. Glen had to act fast. They were fading fast. He bit his wrists, and let Rosie and Jamul drink. Both were healed, and made into vampires. Against Glen's best judgment, but he couldn't let them die.  
"Oh... what happened?" Jamul asked.  
"It's a long story come on guys. Let's go to the back. I have much to explain to you" Glen stated as he took them to the back. He told them what he had done. And they understood.  
"I rather be this way then dead… Thank you" Rosie said as he hugged Glen. They walked into the family locker room.  
"So… what now?" Mark asked, he kept to himself that most of his coma dream was coming true. It worried him, and he worried what else would come true of it.  
"We wait. The battle shall be at the full moon," explained Glen, as he sat down, he was tired from all the transformations.  
"But you need to have a child before then!" Armand stated. "We need to find a woman for you to impregnate!"  
"First off… If the woman doesn't want to have sex with me and have my kids, that's just peachy. She has to agree, and want to do this! Second, don't worry about it" Glen stated.  
"But brother!" protested Claudia.  
"I know what I am doing! Now I need to hope Eric isn't as powerful as he seems." Glen stated.  
"He's powerful" Jericho replied; he showed everyone his neck, a small scar was seen. "He had drank the blood of everyone in WCW, he has everyone's strength" he stated. Hunter got up and left the room, he went outside and looked up at the stars. He used his new powers to climb the wall and sit on the roof. He looked up.  
"Damn, if any of you Nosferatu guys are listening, Glen's in deep trouble here. You might want to get off your undead Asses and do something about it! If not… looks who's gonna win?… You people want that?" he demanded, he waited for an answer. "Well?" he demanded. Thunder roared in the skies and it got cloudy quickly, Lighting stuck the ground bellow, and there was a glowing glass. Hunter leaped down and observed. It was a yellow, orange and red mixture… almost like liquid fire. He touched it… it was warm, almost hot. But cool enough to pick up. Hunter knew this could be the balance of power between Glen and Eric. He took it inside, but where to hide it? "Eric would suspect me… he would know I got something. Damn I can't believe I am doing this!" he growled. He got on the phone.  
"Hello?" came a woman's voice.  
"Stephanie? It's Hunter"  
"Hunter? What the hell do you want?" she demanded.  
"I need a favour. I know what Eric's been trying to do and all"  
"Yeah, you know he's trying to make me his queen!" Steph stated.  
"He's WHAT?"  
"He wants to make me his queen. What the hell is with him?" she demanded.  
"Look it's a long story. But I need a big favour of you. If you don't do this… most likely you will be his queen, Glen and his family will be dead, and we'll all be doomed" Hunter replied. Steph sighed, she knew she had to help.  
"What do you need me to do?" she asked.  
"Wear that nice revelling black outfit on the full moon in 4 days. Have a black casing strapped on your high heel boots, and come to the parking lot where Glen and Eric are going to fight. You need to come when it seems like Glen is done for if that happens. I think you get the idea of what to do from there" Hunter replied. Steph sighed.  
"Alright" she replied.  
"Meet me in the back in 5 minutes, wear the boots and make sure you got a black casing to hide a bottle in" he explained and hung up. "Glen owes me one for saving his ass," he muttered as he went to meet Stephanie.

Chapter 12

The night came, not before Terri did give birth to twin boys. Yugi and Yama. Both were healthy young boys. Booker and Dustin took care of them, and kept their distance from Glen not wanted to catch Eric's attention. The family on the other hand shook in fear. "Glen still has had no children! We're doomed!" cried Starfire.  
"I have a feeling Glen had already filled the prophecy… and just not tell us" Marius replied.  
"Why?" asked Claudia.  
"To protect his children," explained Marius. He sat on the couch. It was an hour before the fight. It was to take place at sunset. Glen was a nervous wreck. The sun had set, and he walked out to the parking lot. He looked on the room; he saw his family… and other he hasn't seen before.  
"Glad you could all make it" he smiled.  
"Brother Glen, do not do this! You cannot win!" begged Isis.  
"Please, reconsider!" begged Athena.  
"I have to do this… it's the only way" he replied. Rosie, Jamul, Brock and Jericho watched as well. Hunter just got on the roof as he looked down below.  
"Where have you been?" demanded Jericho.  
"Making a back up plan" Hunter replied. Eric walked out grinning from ear to ear.  
"So… either way… you die tonight!" he smirked. "Your whole family will… No kids!" he laughed. Just as Terri did a high pitch whistle from the roof. Booker and Dustin stood by her.  
"Oh… about that thing you mentioned Eric… You never underestimate the she-devil! Yugi, Yama!" she called, as 2 young 18 year olds looked down, both had long wavy blond hair. Eric looked back angrily.  
"How could you hide them from me?" he demanded.  
"You see Sucka, we knew all about your little plan, and decided to make one of our own… now tonight you got to survive Glen. Can you dig that?" Booker asked.  
"Oh I can… this is too simple!" Eric replied. He charged Glen, and with great ease, he threw Glen over 40 feet through the brick wall of the parking lot!  
"DAMN!" Mark yelled. "He's that strong?"  
"Yes… he is much stronger than Glen" Marius explained.  
"How much stronger?" Sara asked.  
"50 folds" replied Armand. Mark gulped. Glen was going to get slaughtered before his very eyes. Glen got up from the rubble, and Eric just picked him up and threw him in the side of a car, the car skidded across the parking lot, the wall stopped it from going farther, and the car looked to be folded in half from the impact of Glen's body! Glen was bleeding from the mouth and lip.  
"You had no chance against me!" Eric smirked. He let Glen stand on his own 2 feet, Eric balled his fists up and beat the living hell out of him. Mark could hear Glen's ribs being creaked, his body tormented through this challenge. Eric was going to kill him. Glen fell to the ground. Eric smirked. "Now to end this!" he laughed. He brought his foot up, and his heel ready to go down on Glen's chest. That was till he saw Stephanie walk out of the parking lot door, all in a revelling outfit.  
"Eric!" she called. He stopped and turned to her.  
"Stephanie!" he smiled.  
"I will like to be your queen!" she grinned, she got right next to him. She nudged Glen gently with the heel of her boot as Eric was focused on her. He saw a bottle strapped to her boot. He took it with care, making sure Eric wasn't looking. The black wrapping came off.  
"Yes… drink it" Hunter whispered. Glen looked at the bright contents, and drank the vial down. Eric saw and pushed Steph aside "NO!" he bellowed. He brought his heel up to crash down on Glen's chest. But Glen caught it. And with a great force. Eric went flying into the wall that was 30 feet away. Landing with a THUD. Glen got back up.  
"That was some hell of a drink Steph!" Glen smirked. Steph ran inside, as the fight took a turn. Eric got up and started to brawl with Glen… this time, they were even!  
"How is this possible?" whispered Terri. "He was getting his ass kicked… now he's even!"  
"Sun blood!" whispered Marius. The family was abuzz now. Mark heard.  
"But father disposed of it!"  
"But he saved some… just in case"  
"It was a myth!"   
"What is sun blood?" Mark asked.  
"No one knows" replied Lestat. Ramses kept his eye on the action, they brawled all night destroying the parking lot. Both were tired when the fight slowed down. Eric and Glen were sweating blood.  
"You… give up?" Glen asked panting.  
"Never!" Eric hissed. Glen grabbed Eric and pinned him to the wall.  
"Either way…. I just won!" he hissed in Eric's ear in a whisper.  
"What the hell gave you that idea!" Eric demanded.  
"I got one force on my side that would never join yours!" Glen laughed, just as a bright light came over the building. Eric freaked.  
"NO! NOT THAT!" he begged.  
"That's right Eric… light… the sun!" Glen smirked; the sun's light took a direct hit on Eric, burning away his powers. The battle was over; the sun finished making him mortal, the family circled him for judgment.  
"Kill him!" hissed Isis.  
"Yes, kill him!" Kyba agreed.  
"Death he deserves!" replied Marius.  
"Death is shall be, but by nature" Glen stated. The family looked outraged.  
"After all he's done!" hissed Mark.  
"He will go through life dealing with all the suffering we have had. He will have no powers, he will age and grow old. And never learn what love truly is… the Sharp-tooth never loved one another, they just wanted strength in numbers." Glen stated. They left Eric huddled in the corner of the parking lot, he shivered in the sun, and cried.  
"I have nothing… nothing" he cried to himself. Glen was on the verge of collapse, Rosie and Jamul helped him to his family home. There his brother's bathed him, to clean the blood off. And dressed him. Putting Glen to bed after a long fight.  
"He's just as stubborn as father" smiled Ramses.  
"And just as wise" replied Mark.  
"You now know the family ways Mark?" asked Oz. Who was oddly quiet most of the time.  
"I am starting too… but the dreams I had in my coma… are coming true" he explained.  
"You have the gift of seeing the future" replied Marius. "That's is why you are second in command of the house hold… You can see what is to come… and see what has happened in the past" Marius replied. Mark watched Glen sleep. Glen's journey had just begun.

Chapter 13

The family slept most of the day, the fight too a lot out of everyone. Mark was in bed when Sara started snuggling up next to him. She did a vampire purr, which got Mark's attention. "Yes?" Mark asked.  
"I want another baby," she explained. Mark's eyes widened.  
"You realize you won't have a baby…. But twin babies?" he asked. Sara nodded.  
"I want another either way!" she explained. Mark smiled. He turned over and pinned Sara down to the bed, making a vampire growl escape his throat. Sara grinned. "You do know how to get a girl going!" she smirked as they started to kiss…

In Glen's room….  
Glen was in a deep sleep, when he felt like he was awake, and in another place. The walls of the temple he was born in was his surrounding. "What is this place?" he asked.  
"Home…" came a deep voice, a large man… the spitting image of Glen walked forward.  
'Damn… he looks as big as Santa Clause!' Glen thought as he observed the size of the man's stomach.  
"Watch it!" the voice warned. "Oh Glen… You grew up so well!" he cried. Glen then knew whom he was talking to!  
"Father?" he asked, the being nodded. Glen cried and hugged him. Glen could feel him! "Oh dad!" he cried.  
"Son, you need to listen to me," he explained. Glen let go and listened.  
"Yes father" he replied.  
"The sun blood was a special gift that we were able to give to you. You need to understand that it cannot fall into the wrong hands. Since you are able to consume it. You must finish the rest of it," he explained.  
"Where is it though?" Glen asked.  
"It will be before you as you awake from this dream. My son, I am very proud of you"  
"Father… Mark and I could being Marius back to life… we can do the same for the family!" Glen stated. His father shook his head.  
"No… what has happened has happened my son. We cannot change history to suit our needs, that would be selfish of us would it not?" he asked. Glen nodded in agreement.  
"I just wanted to know how it felt to be hugged by a father, and nurtured by a mother" Glen cried, that's when a woman stepped forward. She had long hair, as well as piercing green eyes. "Mother?" Glen asked. She came to Glen, and pulled him into her arms. A memory entered Glen's mind… from when he was a baby. His mother held him with great care… and sanged to him. She held his brothers with care too. Loving them as much as she could before they were taken away.  
"I felt great joy knowing you were safe Glen… I feel more joy knowing how much of a fine young vampire you have become. Your triplet brother Apollo has finally come home" she smiled. Glen cried.  
"I miss you so much!"   
"We all do. But remember, we are always with you." She replied, with that. Glen's father and mother vanished.  
"NO! COME BACK… PLEASE!" he begged. Glen felt a shake, and woke up. He saw his triplet brother Apollo look down.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"I saw mother and father," Glen sobbed. Apollo smiled.  
"Dear brother, do not feel sad for what you had seen. Feel happy that you have come to know mother and father look out for all of us" Apollo explained. "You are not alone in this world, with the family we have right now. We will survive anything!" he explained.  
"Thank you brother" Glen replied. He cleaned away his tears, and Apollo left. Glen looked beside his bed; a gallon of sun-blood was there! Glen faintly heard his father's voice.  
"Drink this, and you will become that of what I was meant to be" he heard the voice say. Glen drank it down, the blood warned him. And he felt stronger, and wiser than he did before. His body went numb, as he passed out once again… dropping the empty bottle to the floor.

The next morning.  
Rosie and Jamul were the first ones up; they went to the fridge and began to cook breakfast. "You know, this isn't so bad," Rosie stated.  
"Yeah, I mean we ain't killing anyone. We are just stronger, and follow Glen! He's not the bossy type either," laughed Jamul. Slowly but surly the family awoke. Isis came in with his brother Jem.  
"It feels much better to sleep in a bed, rather than a cardboard box" Jem smirked. Oz, Ramses and Viper woke.  
"Mmmm I smell delicious food!" smirked Viper.  
"We're cooking something our uncle used to make." Explained Jamul.  
"Yokozuna?" asked Oz.  
"Yes, we live by his example. He would give you the shirt off his back to clothe you. He look up to him, he was a great man" Rosie explained. Everyone was soon up and sitting in the dinning room… All but Glen.  
"Should we be concerned? We slept all day yesterday?" asked Athena.  
"No. He's ok," replied Marius, just as footsteps came down the stairs. Everyone was shocked to see Glen up…. Looking like his father… yet no gut.  
"Brother?" asked Apollo.  
"Hey…. Breakfast being served?" he asked.  
"Have you looked in the mirror as of late?" Mark asked. Glen went to the bathroom and looked.  
"WHAO!" he yelled, he came out looking at everyone. "I look like dad… without the spare tire in the front" she smirked rubbing his stomach. His hair was now down to his backside, he was now 7'2, and needed larger clothing. Marius went to the closet in the room, and pulled out some clothing.  
"Here, put these on" he explained. Glen took them and went to the bathroom. He came out wearing black silk pants, and a red silk shirt.  
"Very sharp dad!" smirked Yugi.  
"Thanks kiddo…. Marius… what the hell is sun-blood?" Glen questioned. As Rosie and Jamul brought in breakfast.  
"Everyone be seated, I shall tell you" he replied. Everyone sat down, Marius stood up.  
"It all started back when vampires were demons of the night, they killed for the pleasure of it, as well as to survive. But there were these 2 friends; who were vampires, they didn't want to kill, but help others. He explained. One night, a house caught fire in their travels. One of them saw children inside, he knew very will fire could kill him, he asked his friend to help him. His friend was scared so he ran into the house himself. He found the children huddled on the floor. He saw a window, where his friend stood, he threw the kids out and his friend caught them and took them to safety. But the house soon collapsed. The vampire inside knew he was going to die. But that's when he saw a sacred bird of fire. The Phoenix! The Phoenix looked down at him, and told him 'your selflessness for others has interested in me greatly. You are not that of the damned, but that of the blessed. Therefore I shall bless you with my blood'. The Phoenix started to bleed, and the blood went right into the vampire's mouth. The vampire felt great strength, and the fire no longer harmed him." Marius stated.  
"Amazing" whispered Louie.  
"The vampire escaped the building, and the Phoenix was weak from the donation of its blood. The vampire took him, to take care of him. His friend grew jealous of what transpired. The phoenix was soon strong enough to be released; he did thank the vampire's friend and let him drink from him. This allowed the 2 to walk out at night. And the Phoenix flew away. Both were happy." Marius paused. "Then years later, the 2 vampires had fallen in love with 2 maidens. They didn't know how to have their loves come what they were without cursing them to damnation. The tried summoning the phoenix. With no luck. That was till one day, they were in the daylight, it was a hot day when they found the phoenix in a tree that was ablaze. They knew that it was the Phoenix no other bird could survive that. 'Oh great Phoenix! We ask that you assist us. We would like to have a family, yet do not want to curse those we love' they pleaded. The Phoenix nodded. They found their lovers, and bite them taking one mouthful of their blood, and they let their loves take a mouthful of their lover's blood. The phoenix blessed them and allowed them to live happily and to have a family. The bird called to the havens and saying. '2 best lovers, have the 2 of each child'" Marius explained.  
"The twin spell!" smirked Triple H. "So that's how that happened!"  
"They moved to Greece where people were lost since they had no leader, the 2 vampires and their wives helped them, they were made gods in their eyes. 2 temples were built for the families. At this time… this is when Jupiter and I were born" Marius explained. "The temples were complete. And we were born. This is when the people elected father to be the law maker."  
"Whoa… I can't believe this all started with dad!" whispered Oz.  
"There's more" Marius stated. "Years had past when father was in his chambers, the Phoenix visited him. The Phoenix was dying. He gave father a large container of its blood. And told him. 'When you need my strength, and wisdom of the ages, drink all of it. But the day you die, this gift can only be passed to one with not twin that look like them. And must resemble you' and with that… the Phoenix died in father's arms. Father's long time friend heard about this, and grew jealous once again. Years past since that. And I was a man. I walked into town with Jupiter we were seeing the people. When Eric was yelling at a family. They couldn't pay their taxes, so by the rule of his family, he was allowed to take what he wanted as payment… he was going to kill the youngest son. Jupiter didn't like that. 'I'll pay their taxes' he explained. Eric smiled. Jupiter went to get his money pouch when Eric stabbed him and killed him before me! Before my very eyes… and before children! He looked to me and smiled. 'Debt repaid' and walked away. Jupiter had said a few words before he died. Telling me 'he regretted nothing, he would rather be dead than a child who didn't live lift to the fullest' and died. That child he saved was the ancestor of Brock Leasner!" Marius explained. Brock's look couldn't describe what he felt.  
"That's why my family helped you in the war!" he whispered.  
"Your ancestor was the one that took Glen, Apollo and Mark to safety. And that kill that Eric did… started the whole war. The Sharp-tooth wanted the Phoenix blood. And the Nosferatu wanted peace. This is how it all started… and that's what sun-blood was" Marius stated. Glen sat in shock.  
"The blood of the Phoenix… It was like liquid fire when I drank it the first time"  
"First time?" questioned the family. "There was more?"  
"Yes… father told me… why… what happens to me now?" Glen asked. Not knowing if anyone had an answer.


	4. Chapter 14 Family tradition

Chapter 14

The season had changed. Marius was getting excited fall was approaching. "Why so excited?" Mark asked Marius as he stared out the window of the mansion.  
"It's almost time for the festival!" he grinned.  
"Festival?" Mark asked.  
"When we were in Greece, we had a festival with the people, they offered 3 pigs and a cow to father for tribute, father drank the animal's blood and we prepared a feast for everyone from the animals! It's been a long times, then after we play games and have gifts!" Marius explained.  
"That sounds interesting, but that happened thousands of years ago!" Mark replied.  
"The tradition lives on in Greece. They sacrifice animals… just not to father" he explained.  
"You know" came Glenn's voice from the hall, he walked into the room they were in. "How about we make a trip of it. We'll go to Greece!" he stated.  
"Really? But what about Raw?" Mark demanded.  
"We have it there. Invite the roster and the people who got tickets for Raw that day, we will all go!" he grinned. Mark nodded and called everyone in the WWE. People were confused. An event in Greece? What was Glenn up to. But others thought it sounded like a great trip. Everyone got ready and headed to Greece. Glenn's family didn't need airplane tickets, and they just flew there. They landed in the town to which the family had originally been. Marius looked around. It still looked old fashioned, it wasn't a huge booming city, just a quaint town.  
"Mom! Look!" called a boy, Glenn looked to see the young boy pointing at him, the mother looked as well. Her eyes grew widely.  
"Hi… I was wondering…" Glenn began to say, but the woman ran down the street with her son in hand! Glenn looked at the others. "Was it something I said? Or do I smell offensive?" he asked.  
"None of the above" replied Lestat. "I think she was shocked by your size" he explained. They walked even more, and saw a statue in the park. Made of marble it was that of their father and mother!  
"Whoa!" whispered Armand. Marius read the plaque.  
"To those who shaped our society, and fended those who could not be fended with their lives. Aglaia mother of 101, care taker of the people and Briarios. The fair and just ruler of Greece." Marius read aloud. "They made a statue for mother and father!" he cried.  
"I'm flattered." Glenn smirked. "They remember mother and father like this." Just them Glenn felt a tap on his shoulder, it was the woman who went screaming down the street! She bowed and looked scared.  
"I'm… I'm so sorry!" she explained. Glenn smiled.  
"Don't be, I understand. It's cool" he replied. "So… people here still remember our family?" he asked.  
"Remember? You are in their history books!" the woman replied, her son was looking at Glenn. He watched in aw to how Glenn reacted to his mother.  
"So… why come back?" Glenn asked out of curiosity.  
"We still have the festival here. We have named it the Nosferatu fall. I'm sure the people would love to have a glimpse of the family that saved them from unfair laws" she replied. Glenn looked to his siblings, they all nodded.  
"Who's in charge of that?" he asked.  
"The ones who run it, they meet on the mountain over there" she stated pointing to where their home once was. They family traveled to the mountainside, and there was the temple in its ruins. But Marius smiled.  
"Look!" he cheered, there was a small section that still looked new. A large stone chair, alters, seats and as well as the musical interments. But the interments have rusted.  
"This is where we had the celebration!" grinned Armand. Glenn got up and sat in the chair, he found it comfy.  
"Not bad for something made of stone!" he smirked. Just then the family felt this odd presents, and the ground shook! Glenn got off the chair; he joined his family as they backed away from the building, as the temple trembled off what it has gathered over the years. Marius was shocked to see the temple restored itself, good as new!  
"Damn!" yelled Bradshaw as the other WWE wrestlers made their way to the top. "What the hell is this?"  
"Our home… over 10,000 years ago." Mark replied, they walked in, it was just as they remembered it! Even the tables and chairs inside were intact. It looked good as new! Marius went to his old room and it was just as he remembered it, books a pone book, many in different languages, and many covers. Isis went to his room, and found his violin. He brought it out, and started to play, amazing Glenn and the other talent.  
"This place is amazing!" whispered Hunter. "Glenn… you lived her?" he asked.  
"For possibly 3 minutes" he replied.  
"You called?" Smirked Rosie and Jamul. Glenn smiled.  
"Sorry false alarm" Glenn laughed.  
"The festival is in 2 days! Come we must get ready!" Marius smirked, he went to a closet that from before was covered in stone and moss. But it looked good as new. Marius opened the closet and pulled out clothing. Giving Glenn a white outfit, and everyone else white shirt and red pants.  
"What's this?" asked Jeff Hardy.  
"for the ceremony!" Marius replied. Just as they heard loud drums. Everyone went outside. There was Viper and Oz pounding the drums the size of a small car. Hunter got out and gave it a try too! He was pretty good.  
"Not bad… I think we found our third drummer!" Oz laughed.  
"Really? Cool!" Brock went out and gave it a try, he was on one side, and Hunter was on the other. They were in perfect harmony, and they were well matched.  
"Perfect we have out drummers, now… we need the dancers" Marius stated, his sisters were already practicing the dance. The got Trish, Stacy, Terri and Torri Wilson to join in as well. The girls caught on quickly, it wasn't a complicated dance to do.  
"This is fun!" smiled Big Show. "What else is there?" he asked.  
"The feast!" Marius explained, Big Show grinned at the word.  
"Really? What kind of food?" he asked.  
"Pig and cow" replied Lestat. "Glenn would drink the blood of the animals, and the people would prepare the animals after and cook them for the people" he explained.  
"Oh…. Interesting" replied Steph.  
"Oh come on it's not bad!" replied Mark. "It would be going to waste!"  
"Yeah, you also eat cow and pig all the time, just not in this fashion" Yugi grinned.  
"So do the people below know about this?" questioned Jericho. Marius looked out, and used his vampire sight.  
"Well they have the animals picked out, the streets are decorated and they are chanting 'Nosferatu' very loudly and cheerfully" he replied.  
"I'll take that as a yes" smirked Sara.

Chapter 15

The day of the festival which was also Raw, the pyros and the ring were all set up in the alter before Glenn's huge chair, fans were seated along the side, there was stands for spectators to observe the ceremony. Glenn was in the temple as his sisters played with his long hair.  
"No! I say a double braid!" Claudia pouted.  
"He would look like Pippi Longstalking!" shot back Athena. "One braid!" she scolded.  
"Yes one braid" Glenn replied. Glenn waited for them to finish the braid, then Claudia put it over his shoulder. The girls looked and smiled.  
"You look just like daddy did" they all stated. Glenn smiled. He went to the living room, for days people have sent gifts of many thing and size. The one that shocked him the most was a baby tiger. It was from Siberia. Marius said they were one of their strongest trading partners, the Nosferatu were known all over the world. Glenn went to the tiger, and patted it, it was a sweet little thing.  
"Glenn!" called Marius. Glenn looked to him. "It's time brother! Come, your people waiting!" he whispered. Glenn went out, there were people cheering, and the fans screaming their lungs out. Glenn wore a long white shirt that went down to his knees, and white pants. He got a mic, as the raw Cameras were on.  
"Welcome one and all to Raw! This maybe a bit different to what you may all be use to, but there's a festival in my family honouring the Nosferatu… vampires" he said flat out, he smiled and showed his fangs to the camera. "Tonight there will be an animal sacrifice!" he explained. "I will be drinking the blood of the animals. For those who might be offended, than look away if you are here, or change the channel at home. I do not hate animals. Nor be cruel to them. I am just doing a ceremony that has been in my family for generations." Glenn stated. Hunter and Brock started off with their drums, pounding away at them, then Oz and Viper joined. Terri, Yugi, and Yama were at Glenn's left side, as Mark, Marius, Sara and Louie were at his right. They walked to the chair that had the alter. Glenn bowed remembering his father and mother, then sat. The others sat next to him, then his sisters came out dancing as well as some of the divas. Goldust tried to get into the act at the last moment. Fortunately Armand caught him and dragged him off! Isis and Jem came forward first with a large pig. The placed it before Glenn on the alter. Glenn bent it's neck and bit down, the pig squealed, and then stopped moments later. Glenn had drank all it's blood. 2 butchers from the town came and took the pig, preparing it for later. They brought another animal forward. A large bull, and it was on a platter! The legs were through the carrying platter so it couldn't run or dart. Again Glenn bent its neck and drank the blood. Glenn couldn't help but like the taste of blood. The last 2 were pigs, once that was over. Glenn got on the mic.  
"And now… let me introduce our feature program! RAW!" he called, the pyros were working perfectly, it was lighting the sky with fireworks much to everyone's delight. And all the story lines when on as planned! Hunter even got to do a promo right to Glenn.  
"You think you're all so high and mighty! Being a vampire and all… You know. I think I can still kick your ass!" he laughed. "Yeah, since all the time you just sit on your ass. You ain't the same man that I faced and beat many times before!" he said. Glenn got up and went to the ring that was made before him. He got in and looked Hunter down.  
"You don't think I could kick your sorry ass?" Glenn asked, he smiled to Hunter. "Boy I can kick your ass any day, and any time. I brought you into my family loop…. I can easily take you out of it!" Glenn warned as the crowd erupted with cheers. Hunter smiled.  
"Why not prove it to me… prove to me that you are that damn powerful?" Hunter challenged. Glenn smiled.  
"Ok" and with that, and mire thought. Glenn had Hunter floating over 500 feet into the air!  
"WHOA! GLENN! PUT ME DOWN!" Hunter called. Glenn did, when Hunter was about 20 feet from the ring, Glenn just dropped him.  
"AAAAHH!" and 'THUD' Hunter landed in the ring.  
"Is that good enough for you Hunter?" Glenn asked. Hunter gave him the thumbs up. "I thought so" and Glenn went to sit back down as everyone laughed at Triple H! Raw continued and it was one of the best ones yet. At the end, Glenn stood up.  
"At the request of my family, I ask anyone in the WWE who wants to be part of my family to please step forward, and I shall accept you in. Do not do this if you don't want to. But if you want this, please come forward" Glenn announced. Jeff and Rob came forward, which Mark thought was odd.  
"We would like to join you Glenn. I love Athena" Jeff explained.  
"I want to join you Glenn, I feel like I could learn more from you" Rob explained. Glenn nodded, he did the ritual and made Jeff and Rob vampires, both were amazed to what they could see and comprehend.  
"Anyone else?" Glenn asked. Trish came out, as did Torri Wilson and Billy Kidman. They were accepted into the family. Trish went to Marius; she smiled to him and kissed him, much to the crowd's delight and to the shock of Marius.  
"I like my men with some brains in their head" she explained.  
"Don't take it the wrong way!" Mark laughed in warning.  
"I don't get it Mark, what do you mean?" Marius asked. Sara burst into a fit of giggles, since Marius didn't get the joke.  
"Never mind" Mark replied. Billy and Torri were happy with their new outlook.  
"We want to have twins… but the doctors told me I couldn't have children" he explained.  
"That is changed now! I assure you" Glenn smirked. When Raw came to an end Lita had joined the Nosferatu family. Matt wanted to think about it. Then it was the time for the feast, the people of Greece who made the festival were invited, and the fans went home. The feast was huge.  
"This was father's favourite part" Marius explained to Trish. "He would have to feed from another pig, since he always never had enough to eat!" he laughed.  
"Kinda like Glenn" Trish giggled, as Glenn gave her a weird looked.  
"Look, I don't eat THAT much!" he explained.  
"Oh yeah! At the Christmas party! You at the entire Buffet to yourself!" Big Show scolded.  
"No… that was you!" replied Vince.  
"Damn" Show muttered. A glass was heard. People looked to Jericho, who stood up.  
"I want to propose a toast. To Glenn and the family. May you all live and prosper and live in peace as you had once lived" he explained.  
"To Glenn for not eating us!" joked Kevin Nash, to which people just threw bones and other small objects at him booing.  
"To all of us, may we all live happily ever after!" called Lestat.  
"Cheers!" Glenn toasted, as did everyone else, they had red wine to drink. After the feast, it was tradition for Glenn to open presents; the tiger cub was the first one.  
"The people of Siberia always knew what to get" smirked Isis.  
"I'm naming him Simba" Glenn smirked.  
"I like it!" replied Yugi, Yugi and Yama took the cub to play with. Terri could help but smile at her boys. Glenn opened one in gold wrapping.  
"That's from China," explained Jem. "The emperor of the time had given this to me as a gift for you when you were born!" he explained. Glenn opened it up it was a crystal egg!  
"An egg. Cool!" he grinned.  
"Wait awhile it's one of those gifts that takes it time getting ready" he smirked. Glenn nodded. He opened up more. Silk from Japan, rugs from Africa, boots from Russia, sweets and candies from Europe. He was overwhelmed.  
"We were known all over the world?" Glenn asked.  
"Yes" replied Armand.  
"There must be more out there than who are here now" he insisted.  
"There could be" replied Oz.  
"We shall look for the other," Mark vowed.  
"That we shall," replied Apollo. They all made a promise to search for any other surviving members of their family. After opening the gifts, they entire family went to a valley, the roster followed. There was a path leading into the valley, and there they saw hundreds of stones, all with Greek writing on it.  
"What is this place?" asked Vince.  
"My family's graveyard" Glenn replied as they walked in.  
"There's at least 300 buried here, the people that fought for my father and were killed were buried here as well" explained Marius. The roster was silent. Triple H felt like a total ass from before, where he made fun of Glenn for his loss.  
"You're forgiven Hunter" Glenn told him, taking Hunter by surprised.  
'Damn, so he can read thoughts now' he thought… 'Oh hell' he thought again, Glenn smiled to him. They came to a large grave; the grave was made of stone and metal. Marius looked down. It was the skeleton of his parents. The roster was shocked.  
"On my God" JR muttered.  
"This is where our mother and father were buried. A strong glass protects their remains. We honour them, for they died saving us," Mark explained.  
"How did this happened… what were his final moments like?" wondered Rob. Marius remembered his final moments… All too well.

Chapter 16

"BLOCK THE DOORS! I want no one entering this temple till we have for sure the triplet's safe birth!"  
"Father! The doors cannot hold any longer!" replied Martian.  
"MAKE THEM!" he shot back. Briarios was armed for battle; he had worn his armour from head to toe. Knowing it would protect him for a while, till he knew his children were born. He heard one cry. One was already born.  
"HOLD THE DOORS!" he yelled. Bangs were heard louder and louder. Briarios had his oldest sons with him, all armed from head to toe. "You all know that this will be a bloody battle. I do not expect to win, leave now! Save yourselves if you want to. But I will defend your brothers" he stated. The boys stayed standing.  
"We will not abandon you father!" replied his second oldest Neptune. "Our brothers will avenge us. We will not let you die alone!" he stated. There were 7 holding the doors. Briarios joined them.  
"Keep them closed a little longer, till we know the triplets have been taken out of here!" he ordered. Even the girls who Briarios ordered to leave cane to hold the door, and had weapons on them. "I told you girls to run!" he shouted.  
"Never father! We will fight with you, and we die with you!" shouted Celina. He couldn't help but smile.  
"In that case, block off the windows, kill any of those who try to get in!" he ordered, and the girls did just that. Some were archers, who could nail a target from a mile away. Others were gifted swords women. The door started to give. Briarios prayed it would hold just a little while longer. Marius witnessed this all from his mother's room. He was with his mother as the mid-wife helped with the birth, a boy.  
"Mother, I'm scared" Marius cried, she was crying too the second baby was born.  
"Be strong!" she moaned. "OOOooo!" she cried.  
"Push!" the midwife ordered and the third was born, the doors from the front were broken off, and a battle cry was heard.  
"NOW OR NEVER! ATTACK!" bellowed Briarios, Marius looked, he saw his young brother who was the third oldest get stabbed by Eric, and then his twin was killed when his neck was slit! A cry was heard, baby Glenn was born.   
"Mother, what should we do?" he asked.  
"Hear my words. Get my clothing from the drawer. And make them into bundles the size of your brothers. Wrap them in blankets and put them in the crib!" she ordered. Marius did that in moments, she sanged the lullaby to her sons, and once they were asleep. She gave them to the midwife and her older son. They took them in baskets under cloth and clothing.  
"Please… care for them?" he begged with tears in her eyes. The bedroom door was being pounded against. The midwife and son left in the hidden passage in the wall. Marius saw them run down the mountainside, and into the village. The door burst open; Briarios flew across the room, and landed on the wall with a sick thud. A dagger was in his soft stomach. Eric walked in, supporting a grin, next was his father.  
"Where are they?" Eric's father asked.  
"Sharp-tooth, I am not telling you where my sons are… or the location of the sun blood!" Briarios growled. Eric went to Marius' mother, and used his dagger and cut her neck killing her! Briarios was outrages and tried to attack, he was too weak. Marius saw a dagger in his father's hand; he grabbed it and shoved it in Eric's father's stomach, cutting up.  
"NO FATHER!" Eric yelled as his father fell dead. Eric drew his sword cutting Marius in the chest. Marius leaned on the crib. Eric smiled.  
"So…that's where the newborns are?" he smirked. Marius collapsed on the crib.  
"You get them… over my dead body!" he hissed. Briarios had enough strength to get up; he tackled Eric back, and through the window. Eric fell down the mountain. Marius still leaned on the crib.  
"Father… I'm dying," he whispered. Briarios went to his wife's side. He held her hand.  
"We all are… all but your brothers and those who we managed to let… escape… Marius… pray… pray for them… for they are now alone" and died on the bed next to his wife. Marius blacked out, and died over the cribs.

Marius shook the thought. "Marius?" Glenn asked.  
"Sorry, were you saying something?" he asked.  
"Yes, we are going home… you've stood in silence for over 20 minutes" Mark explained.  
"Oh… I'm sorry" he replied.  
"You remember don't you?" Glenn asked. Marius nodded.  
"I wish I could forget" he replied. They left the cemetery; the roster had a new respect for Glenn. They went home that night. Glenn couldn't help but think of whom else was out there looking for him and the family. Louie was now a full-grown vampire, he stopped aging, and he looks 21 just like Yugi and Yama. Who managed to hide the Tiger and play with it on the plane. Terri sat next to Glenn.  
"You ok?" she asked.  
"No" he replied. "Marius is really upset. He lost his brother, the family… and now… it's just all too much for him," Glenn explained. Terri hugged Glenn's arm.  
"I wish there's more I could do to help," she stated.  
"I think Trish is doing the best she can" Glenn smiled as he saw Trish get close to Marius. She cared for him. And had a feeling they would be married. Glenn fell asleep, but he began to remember his child hood. Going from home to home, he would sleep for years with Mark, and they would travel. In search the world for others, with no luck. When they slept and awoke it was the 1990's. They went to sleep in 1934. That when they got into the WWE, which was known as the WWF at the time. They got jobs, met different people. But when Mark got thrown off the stage, and went into a coma. Glenn felt alone… more alone then ever. He knew he needed to find the rest of his family. His greatest fear was being by himself forever, and all eternity. They landed in the states. They were in Florida. There they went to the Nosferatu family mansion to sleep. Glenn went to his room, and felt alone again. He needed a wife, someone he loved. He cared for Terri and everything she had done. But he knew she wouldn't like his life style, she and Dustin were getting back together, and Glenn sighed as he drifted off to sleep. Wondering how he could have a family he had dreamed of.

In Marius' room…  
Marius tossed and turned. The past had haunted him. He couldn't sleep, till he felt a small pair of arms go across his back. And someone was cuddled in his embrace, he stopped tossing, his bare skin touched another. "I don't want this to happen again," he whispered referring to his past.  
"It won't… we'll make sure of it" came the voice of Trish, she kissed his lips as he slept. "Sleep now. No one is going to leave you. I promise," she vowed.  
"You won't leave me?" he asked.  
"Never" she replied. Marius opened his eyes, seeing Trish, he smiled.  
"You're mine forever?" he asked.  
"Always"  
"I would like that very much," he muttered as he fell back asleep.

Chapter 17

Glenn stayed in bed for the past few days that was till Sara came to visit him. "You ok?" she asked him.  
"No" he replied. "I want a wife," he explained.  
"Oh Glenn" she sighed. "And you think waiting in bed is gonna get you one any faster?" she asked.  
"It's worth a shot" he replied. Giggling a bit.  
"Oh haha. Yeah right!" she replied. "Now get you ass out of bed, and come down stairs," she ordered.  
"Yes dear" Glenn smirked. Glenn changed from the white clothing to red silk shirt and black pants. He went down stairs. His brothers, and most of the guys from the WWE roster were there. "What's going on?" he asked.  
"You are going on a date," Booker T explained.  
"A… date?" Glenn asked.  
"Yep" replied Mark. "So… you look ready, get ready for this!" he grinned. Glenn gulped, his eyes got covered, and then he was taken outside.  
"I don't like the looks of this… wait… couldn't I just read your minds?" he asked.  
"NO!" everyone shot back.  
"Glenn… we would like you to meet…." Mark took the blind fold off; Glenn was shocked who stood before him.  
"Hi…. Glenn"  
"Katie?" he asked in a whisper. He looked at the guys. "I thought… I mean she…didn't she?" he asked.  
"She did," replied Marius. "But she was so in love with you…" he explained.  
"Her spirit lives on, she is not here in a physical form… but you can give her one," explained Lestat.  
"How?" Glenn asked.  
"You let her possess someone," Armand stated. Glenn was shocked. He looked at the image of Katie, and thought about it.  
"I wouldn't be able to do that…. Even if it was for my own selfish need… I can't do that to another human being… I'm sorry Katie" Glenn replied. She nodded in understanding. Glenn walked away, as did the brothers. Out of the corner stood Stephanie. She could see the ghost of Katie Vick.  
"Katie?" she asked. She looked to Steph. "You need a body… you got one!" she replied. "You can be in mine"….

Glenn went to the garden in the back of the house. He loved Katie, but he wasn't going to let a girl lose her freedom to another spirit. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Stephanie.  
"Stephanie… what are you doing here?" he asked. He then saw something odd…. 2 souls! "Katie?" he demanded.  
"We are together Glenn. Stephanie has always loved you. She cares for you. And I love you. We want to be with you" Katie said through Steph. "I will join her soul. And she and I will be one. So I will not interfere with her life, but I will be part of yours" she explained. Glenn smiled.  
"Thank you Stephanie. Katie… I love you," he whispered. He bit Stephanie's neck, drinking a mouthful of her blood, and he bit his wrist letting her drink from him. After Steph passed out, but when she came too, she looked in Glenn's eyes.  
"Glenn… I…"  
"I know" he replied. He kissed her lips. "You and I are husband and wife" he whispered. Stephanie smiled. "And we will have a family wedding, all those who are being wedded. And it will be a magnificent celebration!" he announced. He picked her up and spun her with happiness. Hunter watched from his window with Brock and Jericho.  
"So… a 5 man and women wedding?" Brock asked.  
"Who else is getting married?" Hunter asked.  
"You, me, Brock, Jeff, Glenn and Trish" Jericho replied.  
"I'm not getting married!" Triple H shot back.  
"Oh yes you are" They all turned to see Lestat. "Once you slept with my sister Hunter, you became engaged!" he stated.  
"Could have been worst!" Hunter replied with a smirk.  
"Oh?" Lestat asked. "You saying my sister isn't good enough for the game?" demanded Lestat.  
"NO! I am just saying… oh hell I made a total ass of myself," he muttered.  
"Not hard to do as of late for you" smirked Jericho.  
"Shut up!" Triple H shot back.

Chapter 18

It was wedding day. 5 weddings, and all were excited and nervous. They got a priest to say the blessing, and allow then to do their vampire wedding, it was odd to find a priest that would allow such a thing, since to them vampires were demons. But non-the less they found one, and all the grooms stood at the alter. Hunter was nervous.  
"No one told me I had to marry her if I slept with Star!" he stated.  
"Well ya do now!" smirked Glenn, just as the ladies walked down the middle to their husbands, saying their vows.  
"I understand you have a tradition?" the priest asked Glenn. Glenn nodded. He bowed his head.  
"May the phoenix that wedded that of our father, please appear so we may be married," he asked. A small birdbath became a large flame, and a phoenix emerged.  
"Nosferatu?" it questioned.  
"That we are" Glenn replied.  
"You helped my father, and my father's blood is in you, I shall wed you," the phoenix stated, giving it's blessing. After, they all kissed, and the sky erupted with fireworks. "For I am Phoenix and bless those the children of Briarios! My they have blessings of 2" the Phoenix called and vanished.  
"I pronounce you husbands and wives, you are wedded!" the priest called. The families cheered. Vince stood next to Glenn and whispered.  
"I'm glad you married her. I know you will take care of her," he whispered. "By the sounds of your father, you will be just as loyal, and loving as he was" he explained.  
"Thank you Vince" Glenn replied. They had a great feast, and even allowed Chris Jericho to sing…. To everyone's amazement, he sounded a whole lot better!  
"Whoa…. He doesn't suck!" Kurt Angle laughed.  
"No… he's actually good!" replied Booker T. "I can dig that!" Glenn noticed Terri alone at the table; he went to sit with her.  
"Hi" he said.  
"Glenn…. I'm happy you found someone," she said.  
"I feel bad now. I feel like I have used you," he explained. Terri smiled.  
"No, don't be. I wanted to help you. And besides, your boys grew up faster than I could keep my eyes on them!" she grinned.  
"If there's any way I can make this up to you…." Glenn asked.  
"I'll let you know" she replied. Glenn smiled. He went to dance with Stephanie, everyone was happy once again. No more Sharp-tooth, no more family war, all what was left was healing. Lestat and Armand watch from the back.  
"Everyone seems so happy" Armand whispered.  
"Yeah… I wish everyone else were alive." Whispered Lestat.  
"Me too… wait… If Marius could be brought back by Glenn and Mark… perhaps we can bring back our brothers and sisters that have died!" Armand explained.  
"YES!" replied Lestat. "Quietly now! Let's go!" the 2 left the party without being noticed heading back to Greece. Bring back family that was once lost….


End file.
